Vuelta a clase
by destr
Summary: Vince tiene un sorpresa para algunos de sus luchadores...
1. Sorpresa

Vale, lo primero pedir perdón… estaba en el ciber… y tuve que escribirlo… lo siento… ya se que esto no tiene sentido. Pero al menos sabéis que sigo viva ¿no?

Bueno, aquí se supone que todos los luchadores viven en la misma zona

Después de un duro día de entrenamiento en la sede de la wwe, Vince Mc.mahon llamo a algunos de sus luchadores ya que tenía algo que decirles. Mark, alias "The Undertaker" y Dave Batista "El animal" fueron los primeros en llegar. Ya empezaron a sospechar cuando vieron que Mc.mahon, aparte de tener a casi todo el cuerpo de seguridad en su despacho, llevaba una armadura de caballero andante y tenia un bazoka al lado. Cuando llegaron el resto, el gran Khali y los hermanos Hardy entre otros, Vince empezó a hablar. Aunque su voz sonaba algo amortiguada por el casco

-Veréis… Hemos decidido acabar con el mito de que los luchadores son musculitos sin cerebro…

Aplausos por parte de los luchadores.  
-Bien… y os he llamado porque, ya que ninguno de vosotros tiene el titulo de secundaria… Me temo que tendréis que volver al instituto.

Silencio absoluto. Bueno, casi absoluto. Se podía oír perfectamente como Jeff se hacia un porro.

Mark tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, los demás estaban de piedra.

MVP, al oír la noticia, ya que era un cotilla y había ido a investigar, se estaba riendo, se quedo sordo cuando un ¿COMO? Que hizo retumbar las paredes del edificio se oyó cuando los luchadores reaccionaron.

Los de seguridad trataron de reducir a los luchadores enfurecidos, pero fueron contundentemente rechazados. Los que más suerte tenían salían volando por la ventana, otros atravesaron las paredes. Hubo algunos que terminaron siendo usados a modo de pelota, es decir, se los pasaban unos a otros y terminaron montando un partido de fútbol usándolos a modo de balón. Incluso uno acabo en Venus por un puñetazo de Mark.

Mc.mahon trato de escabullirse en silencio, después de lanzar toda la municion del bazoca sin resultado alguno. Algo difícil con lo que chirriaba la armadura. El único que mantenía la calma, era Jeff que seguía fumando tan ricamente sin enterarse de nada.

Después de arrancarle la armadura a Vince, y que este les amenazara con que si le pegaban les dejaría sin paga y les metería en un internado, se fueron cada uno a su casa. Claro que se encontraron con MVP al salir, que como castigo tendría también que ir a clase.

Ninguno de los alumnos del instituto Corazón de venganza, se imaginaban la sorpresa que les esperaba cuando en septiembre volviesen a clase.

Vuelvo a pedir perdón, y prometo que la historia se volverá mas seria. Los que me conocen sabes lo que me gusta el drama… aunque este es el capitulo menos serio que he escrito en mi vida… No esperéis actualización que estoy sin ordenador


	2. Nuevo curso

Bueno

Bueno... yo ya me creo cualquier cosa... No solo no me habéis matado si no que encima os gusto... Pues eso merece que me salte el castigo para colgar mas capítulos de algunas historias mías...

mirmo, Muchas gracias y si ya has leído algo mío veras que me aunque me guste el yaoi, lemmon etc., también me gusta que mis historias tengan una trama, no solo sexo.

Albi, mira, Jeff fumo porros en su día (no se si aun los fuma, por eso lo pongo en el pasado) y la verdad es que lo de "paz hermano" es un topico. No todos los que los que fuman porros son iguales... Así que me temo que Jeff seguirá fumando.

Khaos-Guita, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pero ya me conoces. El drama terminara apareciendo.

Irunachan espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

Bueno, ya sabéis que los luchadores no son de mi propiedad... Digo yo que serán suyos y los personajes de la WWE. ¿no?

--

Llego septiembre, y con el, el nuevo curso. A los alumnos del instituto Corazón de venganza les sorprendió que el Director hubiese convocado una reunión en el salón de actos el día anterior a que empezaran las clases. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados el Director empezó a hablar, aunque no se le oía a cuenta del ruido que hacían los adolescentes. Aviones de papel volaban, las chicas soltaban risitas histéricas o hablaban por el móvil, los chicos estaban jugando al fútbol, peleándose, tirando petardos, viendo la televisión, jugando con videojuegos... Incluso había una banda de rock en una esquina. El Director saco una pizarra y la araño con sus afiladas uñas. El desagradable sonido se oyó por todo el centro, metiendose en los cerebros de los adolescentes paralizándolos en el acto y haciendo que emitieran un "aggggg" de la dentera.

-Bien... como iba diciendo... – dijo el Director guardando la pizarra. – Me temo que este año vais a tener unos compañeros un tanto... especiales.

Protestas por parte de los alumnos. Cuando alguien decia que otra persona era especial solía ser alguien con algún tipo de discapacidad, lo que haría que se convirtiese automáticamente en el favorito de los profesores hiciese lo que hiciese.

El director silbo y dos supermodelos, un chico y una chica, ambos bien dotados, aparecieron. Se hizo el silencio, solo se oía el caer de las babas de los adolescentes.

-Bueno, pues lo que decía, - volvió ha hablar el director – es que este año vais a tener de compañeros de clase a algunos luchadores de la WWE. Los alumnos miraros fijamente al Director. Tenia que ser una broma. Solo se oía el canto de un grillo (si ha alguien le interesa estaba cantando "Ave Maria" de David Bisbal) Entonces salió un tío con armadura, que al quitarse el casco resulto ser Vince Mc.mahon.

-Chicos, va enserio. Tendréis a las mayores súperestrellas del wresling de compañeros de clase. – les dijo.

Los alumnos empezaron a chillar emocionados y el Director desistio de hacerles callar. Sabia que seria inútil.

Apenas los adolescentes se calmaron acudieron a las listas del tablón de anuncios para ver los grupos que se habían formado. Junto al nombre "normal" de cada luchador estaba el artístico.

-¡¡AHHHHH!! – chillaron un grupo de chicas emocionadas - !! Tenemos a Dave y a "The Undertaker"¡¡ ¡¡Este año será increíble!!

-Je. Y nosotros a los hermanos Hardí – sonrio un chico.

Vince los acompaño el primer día hasta la parada del autobús, donde ya había un ataúd. MVP lo abrió curioso. Dentro estaba Mark con la mochila sobre el pecho, durmiendo. O eso parecía, porque de pronto se levanto y le aplico la garra a MVP.

Como los luchadores no habían encontrado uniformes escolares de su talla iban con los suyos propios, y claro esta, con las mochilas. Estaban en silencio, mirando a Mc.mahon furiosos por obligarles a hacer aquello, y el manda mas se preguntaba que si le mirarían así porque no les gustaban los bocadillos que les había preparado.

El autobús al fin llego y los luchadores subieron. Gracias a dios era un autobús exclusivo para ellos, así que estaba vacío y pudieron sentarse donde les dio la gana. Y la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría ocupaban dos asientos era de agradecer.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, un montón de adolescentes les recibió con aplausos y gritos.

-¡¡TAKER!! ¡METEME EN UN ATAUD CONTIGO!

-¡¡DAVE QUIERO UN HIJO TULLO!!

-¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡RANDY!!

Y así casi todos. Solo una joven los observaba desde la puerta. Sus ojos y los de Mark se encontraron. La chica le saludo con la cabeza y se metió en el edificio. Mark se acomodo la mochila con forma de ataúd y la siguió. Los demás trataron de seguirle, pero aquella horda de adolescentes les detuvieron.

-Joder... estos dan mas miedo que Glen y Mark juntos... – murmuro MVP.

Una misteriosa llamarada envolvió a MVP dejándole algo... chamuscado.

Después de firmar autógrafos, abrirse paso en aquella masa de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas y varios intentos de violación lograron llegar a sus respectivas clases.

--.--Bien, aquí tenéis... si queréis que salga algún luchador solo me lo tenéis que decir. Espero que os halla gustado.


	3. Primer dia

Khaos-Guita: me alegro que te guste, y creo que no serias la única que le haría eso a Dave xd. Y no, no me dijeron nada.

Irunachan: ¿arte? ¿yo? Pero si esto solo es una paranoia mía… pero bueno, si tanto te gusta a ver cuando terminas tu el de H for Humor ejem…

mirmo: gracias, si ya es difícil pasar en edad de estudiar imagínate con cuarenta años… xd. Además, no creo que te tenga enganchada. Y a todo esto… ¿mirmo no era una serie de dibujos donde unos "bichos" (no recuerdo como se llamaban, lo siento, no te ofendas) salían de unas tazas?

Kairi Minamoto: dejo lo mejor para el final, tu me has hecho favorita, y yo te dedico el capitulo. Muchas gracias por todo y bueno, Jeff fue un fumeta… no se si lo sigue siendo… y si eso fuera lo pero que se ha metido, o se mete…

Muchas gracias por leer esta estupidez mía, dejéis o no revs. Capitulo dedicado a Kairi Minamoto por hacerlo favorito. Y bueno, prometo que la historia se volverá capitulo a capitulo un poco mas seria, pero que no dejara de ser de "humor"

--

Ya estaban cada uno en sus respectivas clases y surgió el primer problema: los pupitres.

-¿Cómo se supone que tenemos que meternos en _eso_? – pregunto Dave

-Ni idea… - murmuro Glen.

Mark se acerco al suyo y le lanzo una mirada fulminante. Al instante, la mesa y la silla se volvieron más grandes y de color negro, con gravados que hacían referencias a la muerte, al demonio y a los pitufos. "The Undertaker" tomo asiento ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban algunas (y algunos)

-¿Cómo lo hará? – se pregunto Randy en voz alta encajonado en su mesa y casi sin poder moverse.

-Ni idea – respondió Dave que había optado por sentarse de lado. – Tu que lo conoces mejor Glen… - empezó "El Animal" girándose para mirarle.

Kane estaba sentado sobre un montón de cenizas. Prefirieron no preguntar.

Mark reconoció a la alumna que estaba sentada a su izquierda. Era precisamente la única que no había perdido la cabeza al verles. Mark levanto una ceja. A pesar del follon que había en la clase ella no levantaba la vista de su novela. Ni se inmuto cuando la pizarra se rompió por la combinación de la cabeza de MVP y un puñetazo de Glen. Mark la observo durante un buen rato, la verdad es que aquella chica había conseguido removerle la curiosidad. Este iba a ser un año interesante.

En el grupo B, Los hermanos Hardy ya habían echo "amigos" entre los mas gamberros de la clase. En diez minutos apareció, sin que nadie supiera como, una discoteca en un rincón.

Oscar suspiro y se froto la mascara. Estaba agotado, ya que se había pasado la noche dándole vueltas a la cama por los nervios, y claro, ahora le dolían los brazos.

-Jo, y hasta estos son más altos que yo… - pensó Misterio suspirando.  
Y para su desgracia, le había tocado la clase con los adolescentes más altos

En la clase C, Khali solo había podido apoyar ¼ de nalga en la silla, y el pobre tenia que estar con la cabeza agachada para no hacer un agujero en el techo, aunque Big Show había optado por sentarse derecho y asomar la cabeza a la clase de arriba, pero lo que vio fue tan horrible que saco la cabeza del agujero gritando y con los ojos humeando.

-¡¡Agggggg!! ¡¡MVP con vestido!! – grito mientras atravesaba una pared para ir al baño a lavarse los ojos y el cerebro.

Umaga estaba sentado en el suelo. Su pupitre había desaparecido… y sus libros… y la mochila… y el chico que hacia un instante estaba a su lado…

-Jo, y sigo con hambre – murmuro para si el samoano.

Volviendo al grupo A, en ese momento entro un anciano bajito, con gafas, medio calvo y un gran bigote. Se sentó en la mesa del profesor y se puso a limpiarse las gafas.

-Bueno, yo seré vuestro tutor este curso… - empezó a decir con voz de pito – A ver… ¿quiénes son los de la wwe? – pregunto tan tranquilo.

La mitad de las mandíbulas de la clase cayeron y chocaron con las mesas

-¿no nos ve? – pregunto Dave atónito

-Claro, como somos pequeños…- ironizo Glen.

El viejecito se puso las gafas y miro a la clase buscando a los luchadores, realmente no se daba cuenta.

-Los que tenemos más de veinte años. – aclaro Mark con cansancio.

-Ah, muy bien, muy bien… ¿os importaría salir a la pizarra y presentaros a la clase, por favor?

Los alumnos se le quedaron mirando, no se lo creían.

-Venga chicos, no seáis tímidos. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Silencio absoluto.

-Esta bien, por favor, el de los músculos ridículamente enormes que va en bañador, sal a la pizarra.  
Dave se levanto en silencio, se desencajo la silla del trasero y obedeció.

-Bien muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dave Batista…

-¿y tienes algún mote Dave?

- me llaman "El animal"

-muy bien, muy bien… ¿y que te gusta hacer?

Dave estaba con las manos a la espalda y la cabeza un poco agachada, como un autentico colegial.

-Pues… me gusta pelear, y antes de rematar a mis rivales, sacudir las cuerdas del ring con cara de loco…

-Que bien… Puedes sentarte si quieres…

A Dave le falto tiempo para sentarse en su sitio.

-¿bien, quien quiere ser el siguiente?

Risas entre los adolescentes.

-Bien, el moreno con un mono hortera, sal a la pizarra.

MVP se levanto (con la cabeza vendada) y fue con su chulería habitual hasta la pizarra.

-Bien much…

-Mi nombre es MVP y soy el mejor…

Antes de que terminara la frase, el gruñido de sus compañeros, y el ataúd que había aparecido a su lado le hicieron cambiar de idea y se callo.

-Bien muchacho, espero que apliques ese entusiasmo a tus estudios.

Mark, aburrido, volvió su atención a su vecina de pupitre. Ella seguía leyendo sin interés por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. O eso parecía.

-¿Qué mira usted? – pregunto la adolescente.

-No es muy habitual ver a gente de tu edad leyendo. – respondió tranquilamente Mark.

-Así va el mundo.

-Muchachos, me alegro que intentéis hacer amigos e integraros, pero porfavor, respetad a vuestros compañeros. – pidió el maestro – Bien, el chico del bañador que tiene a varias compañeras encima, es tu turno.

Randy se quito a las cinco o seis adolescentes que intentaban violarle y salio a la pizarra.

-Bueno… Yo soy Randy Orton y me llaman "El asesino de leyendas" y me gusta… me gusta… – Randy enrojecía por momentos - ¡¡ME GUSTAN LAS TELENOVELAS!!

Mark se le quedo mirando, las tras cuartas partes de la clase se echo a reír y un reducido grupo de chicas solto un:

-¡¡Ohhhh que mono…!!

-Que bien… - dijo el profesor que parecia no haberse dado cuenta del tumulto que se había formado – ya puedes sentarte.

Randy volvio a su sitio casi corriendo.

-Bien… el de la cazadora, el sombrero y las mayas negras, es tu turno.

-Va a ser que no. – gruño Mark que estaba sentado justo delante de el.

-Venga, no me obligues a ponerte un negativo…

-Ponme los negativos que te de la gana.

Las risas habían parado, todos estaban pendientes de la conversación, sobretodo los luchadores que temían lo que podría hacer Mark.

El profesor cojio un bolígrafo rojo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto

-Mark. Mark Calaway.

El profesor levanto la vista, su expresión ya no era amable.

-¿Ha dicho…?

-Si. Calaway.

Si hizo un silencio aplastante, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y el profesor y Mark se miraban como si fueran a matarse el uno al otro.

--

Os lo dije, cada vez esto sera un poco mas serio. Hasta la siguiente vez que me baje al ciber.


	4. Primer dia segunda parte

Kairi Minamoto, me alegro que te guste. Y una cosa que siempre se me olvida preguntar… ¿Qué significa ja ne?

Mirmo, muchas gracias por el rev… y la verdad es que últimamente he pillado la serie en la televisión un par de veces y me reído bastante.

Lita, si quieres a Edge tendrás a Edge, pero luego no te quejes….

Khaos-Guita, me alegro de que te este gustando esto, y es que últimamente los pitufos es tan muy olvidados en mi entorno… y como el otro día los echaron por la tele, pues me acorde de ellos y quise hacerles un homenaje.

Red Machine, bueno impaciente, aquí tienes la continuación.

Irunachan, me alegro que te guste tanto, y espero que este capitulo merezca otro rev igual de largo.

**ATENCION**: hay un mensaje en el capitulo a ver quien lo descubre.

Capitulo dedicado a una amiga que nunca he visto y hace poco me entere que tenia problemas en casa. Espero que se arreglen.

--

La tensión era asfixiante, toda la clase estaba pendiente de Mark y el profesor. Bueno, toda la clase menos la vecina de pupitre de "The Undertaker"

-Abuelo… - dijo la adolescente sin levantar la vista del libro – empieza la clase de una vez y deja los asuntos personales para otro momento

-Pero… - empezó el profesor

-Pero nada - corto la joven levantando la vista por fin del libro – José Maria de las Mercedes y Ole, ya solucionaras lo que tengas que solucionar con Mark en otro momento, ahora te guste o no es alumno tullo.

-Esta bien Itxaso… - dijo el anciano de mala gana

-Viejo idiota… - murmuro Mark para si

Para sorpresa de toda la clase, la tal Itxaso se levanto le dio con el diccionario en la cara a Mark con tanta fuerza que lo tiro de espaldas con silla y todo, y le dejo mirando al techo. Todos los alumnos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza o a la boca, sobretodo los luchadores.

-Pero Itxaso… ¿no decías que los problemas personales los dejáramos fuera? - pregunto el profesor

-Abuelo, esto ha sido solo una bromita entre compañeros -aseguro la adolescente sentándose y volviendo a ponerse a leer.

Mark seguía patas arriba con la palabra "diccionario" impresa en la frente. Se levanto aturdido, con pequeños cuervos volando alrededor de su cabeza. Los espanto y miro a Itxaso. Sus compañeros se mordían las uñas.

La adolescente siguió leyendo pero pregunto:

-¿Ocurre algo señor Calaway? ¿No se abra enfadado por esta bromita sin importancia?

-Te respondo a la salida - contesto Mark

-La va a matar… - murmuro Randy imaginándose una escena sangrienta donde la joven resultaba muy mal parada.

-Yo casi tendría más miedo por "The Undertaker" - comento una adolescente que estaba sentada sobre Dave intentando quitarle el bañador. - No sabéis el mal genio que puede llegar a tener Itxaso.

-Pero aun así… Mark es un luchador profesional. - dijo Dave mientras detenía las manos de la joven para que no lo dejara desnudo.

-Como se nota que no habéis visto a Itxaso cabreada… - suspiro la adolescente

-Bueno bueno… - dijo el profesor – os he preparado un examen - sonoras protestas por parte de casi todos, pero José Maria pareció no darse cuenta -, pero tranquilos, no contara para nota, solo quiero saber el nivel de la clase.

Y así se pasaron las tres primeras horas del curso, haciendo un examen.

En el grupo B una profesora muy delgada, casi esquelética, con el pelo recogido en un moño, la piel muy blanca, y los ojos grandes y muy negros, lo que en conjunto le daba aspecto de aparición, miraba incrédula a la discoteca del rincón. En ese instante salieron los hermanos Hardy, tan borrachos que en vez de "eses" hacían "uvedobles". Se reían como idiotas, agarrados el uno al otro. Jeff resbalo y cayeron el uno sobre el otro. Al verse tan cerca Matt sonrió de forma entupida y poso sus labios un instante sobre los de su hermano, apenas un roce. Solo para ver que pasaba.

Los grititos histéricos de algunas chicas se oyeron por todo el centro, rompiendo todos los cristales.

La profesora de aspecto fantasmal se acerco a ellos, les cojio por las orejas y les obligo a levantarse.

-Ustedes dos - dijo la maestra con voz de ultratumba - al despacho del director

-Será mejor que los acompañe - dijo una chica con una sonrisa picara

-No. Usted, el de la mascara - llamo la profesora

-¿Si? - pregunto Oscar

-Acompáñeles usted.

-Pero es que… - trato de protestar el mexicano

-No me replique

-pero es que no se donde esta el despacho del director... – murmuro oscar para si intentando arrastrar a los hermanos Hardy.

En la clase C, Big Show ya había vuelto, pero llevaba gafas parecidas a las de los ciegos y se mecía adelante y atrás adelante y atrás adelante y atrás mientras murmuraba

-MVP con falda... MVP con falda... MVP con falda... MVP con falda... MVP con falda... Y sin ropa interior...

Khali miraba los problemas de la pizarra sin enterarse de nada.  
-2+2... 2+2... 2+2... 2+2 es igual... ¡¡2+2 es igual a estofado de carne!!

-¿DONDE? – pregunto Umaga poniéndose en pie.

-eh... ¿en la cafetería? – pregunto el chico al que el samoano estaba cocinando.

Umaga desapareció misteriosamente.

En el grupo A, se abrió la puerta y entro un Edge jadeante y empapado en sudor.

-Perdí el autobús y...

-Estamos haciendo un examen ¿le importaría callarse? – pregunto Itxaso, que seguía leyendo.

Edge se puso delante de ella hecho una furia.

-¡Mira niñata a mi ninguna furcia me manda callar!

Itxaso se levanto, cogio el diccionario, se subió a la mesa, y le arreo con el a Edge, dejándole clavado en el suelo. Se volvió a sentar con tranquilidad y reanudo su lectura.

A los cinco minutos, sonó el timbre del recreo y salieron tanto adolescentes como luchadores en estampida al patio. Bueno, salvo Itxaso que recogió sus cosas, y sin dejar de leer se fue con paso tranquilo y al patio, y Edge, que seguía clavado en el suelo y solo asomaba del pecho para arriva.

De mientras, en los oscuros y húmedos sótanos del colegio, infestados de ratas y telarañas, mas propios de una película de terror que de un instituto...

-Jo... creo que esto no es el despacho del director... – dijo Oscar aun con los hermanos Hardy colgados del cuello.

No vio que en la pared había escrito:

_En el siguiente capitulo el grupo A tendrá que enfrentarse al profesor de educación física, el B organizara una expedición para buscar a Oscar y los hermanos Hardy, el C sufrirá los efectos de un Umaga hambriento y furioso en la clase de química ¡¡o puede que no!!_


	5. ¿Sobrenatural o esceso de mal genio?

Khaos-Guita, pues Itxaso como creo que ya te explique por el msn es un nombre vasco… (para los amigos del otro lado del charco que tal vez no conozcan la geografía española, el "país" vasco es una comunidad autónoma que hace frontera con Francia y tiene un idioma propio que no tiene nada que ver con el castellano llamado vasco o euskera. Y efectivamente, soy de allí xd) Y me alegro que te este gustando.

Kairi Minamoto, ya ves que pienso continuarlo, y tranqui, que el enfrentamiento de Undertaker e Itxaso, como veras en el siguiente capitulo, no va a ser físico precisamente, y me refiero al de cuando salgan de clase (inserte risa de malo de película aquí)… Y muchas gracias por la aclaración, era algo que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Red Machine, a ver impaciente, aquí tienes la continuación… Y ya veras ya con el profe de gimnasia…

Irunachan, creo que ya te conteste al rev por el msn pero como no me acuerdo te respondo otra vez xd. A ver, tu teoría no esta mal encaminada… Si te fijas, Itxaso le llama abuelo al profe… y si te fijas también, Taker insulta por lo bajo al abuelito, por eso le arrea la chica… Pero lo de los problemas personales… eso es otro tema que se vera mas adelante xd.

Mileena, aparecerán mas tarde o mas temprano, lo prometo como la autora de la historia.

mirmo07… La autora mira a un árbol enorme enfrente de un ordenador y grita: ¡¡mirmo07 siento si tarde mucho, pero ya actualice!! Acto seguido, se va al árbol de al lado y repite la operación preguntándose ¿A quien se le ocurrió plantar un bosque de arboles que solo funcionan frente al ordenador?? (Lo siento, pero es que estar castigada me sienta muy mal, creo que se nota xd)

Joey Hirasame, coño, pues en su casa digo yo ¿no? Vale, ahora en serio. Tranquilo, que el fic va a ser largo de narices… Y te recuerdo, que estos capitulos son solo el primer día de clase… que luego además tienen que trabajar… aunque de vez en cuando los luchadores no escolarizados les harán "visitas"…

Lita solo informar que Edge… bueno, dejémoslo en que no va a tener un curso fácil, precisamente… Y MVP tampoco… aunque este último solo es un chivo expiatorio de mis malos días, pero el otro va a estar más metido en la trama principal de la historia y lo que le pase tendrá más relevancia, así que no le torturare… demasiado

Sakura kunoichi no power, bueno, en realidad es Itxaso xd y tranquila, que no, los Hardy no serán pareja. (Que nick mas largo tienes ¿no?)

Akatsuki-Tya, en primer lugar, muchas gracias en segundo, por mi Dave Batista puede ser todo tullo (en mi opinión, es atractivo, siempre y cuando este vestido… esas venas como morcillas le quitan mucho, aunque hay que reconocer que es guapo de cara) Y cosas de la vida, el rev se me ha quedado como si me lo hubieras dejado en el primer capitulo.

Joder… una página entera del Word solo para los revs… esto para mí es un record…

A todo esto, estoy dispuesta a meter a cualquier luchador (aunque no como alumno, que ya tengo los grupos hechos), haciendo solo una excepción: ¡¡CM PUNK!!

No me preguntéis porque, pero es el único luchador que me cae mal. ¿Será esa cara de idiota? ¿Será que tiene tatuado el símbolo de pepsi y soy de coca-cola? (fijaos bien, lo tiene en un brazo) No lo se, y lo siento por sus seguidores, pero no me cae bien y no aparecerá en este fic.

Cambiando de tema… los siguientes capitulos van a ser una especie de preparación para el especial de Halloween… Si, ya se que me estoy adelantando un poco… vale, bastante, pero solo son detalles para ir creando ambiente... Bueno aunque también hay una cosita que si que afecta a la trama… en fin, será mejor que os deje de dar el coñazo y os permita leer aunque… nadie os obliga a leer mis desvaríos. Al menos, que yo sepa.

¡¡SE ME OLVIDABA!!El mensaje "secreto" era lo que estaba escrito en la pared… y si alguien se dio cuenta, nadie lo puso en el rev… bueno, lo que estaba escrito si, pero no que era eso el mensaje xd.

Ahora si, a leer.

--

Como ya estaban en secundaria, les permitieron salir del recinto escolar, aunque el gran Khali, Big Show, y Triple H (que a pesar de no ir a ninguna de las clases porque no estaba matriculado se había colado porque se aburría) estaban saltando a la comba en el patio.

Además, misteriosamente había desaparecido toda la comida de la cafetería, y Umaga había aparecido tumbado en el suelo frente a la nevera con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

MVP caminaba tan tranquilamente por la calle, cuando piso un cubito de hielo y resbalo, cayendo de culo. Frotándose la zona dolorida, miro un poco mas adelante. Más cubitos. Miro más allá y vio que el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo. Miro al final de la calle, pero la ventisca que se había formado allí no le dejaba ver nada. Saco el móvil, mando un mensaje a sus compañeros para informar de tan curioso echo en pleno septiembre y fue hacia allí para ver que lo causaba.

Dave Batista, al recibir el mensaje de Alvin fue a investigar, y en mitad de la ventisca se encontró con Mark e Itxaso mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Era el cruce de aquellas dos miradas heladas lo que había formado la ventisca. Dave saludo al oso polar que estaba intentando echar la siesta y se sentó en el bloque de hielo en el que MVP estaba atrapado para ver como acababa aquello. Justo cuando Mark iba a decir algo, sonó el timbre del instituto. De pronto desapareció la ventisca, y con ella, Itxaso.

Mark puso rumbo al recinto malhumorado y Batista le siguió tras coger el bloque de hielo dentro del cual estaba MVP.

El grupo A, ya con los chándals puestos bajo al gimnasio. Bueno, Alvin se había quedado descongelándose en la enfermería y Edge que seguía atrapado en el suelo de la clase. Randy, Batista y Kane se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

-Joder como están las adolescentes de hoy en día… - murmuro Randy  
-Ya te digo… dan ganas de hacerse pederasta y todo… - respondió Glen

Dave no dijo nada, aunque tampoco podía. El milagro era que no se ahogase con la cascada de babas que le salía de la boca.

Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que el chándal-uniforme femenino consistía en unos pantalones cortos ajustadísimos, y un top minúsculo… Bueno, digamos que se entendía porque los pantalones para los chicos eran tan anchos… Y básicamente, en eso consistía el chándal masculino, porque iban todos los chicos sin camiseta, así que todo el mundo tenia con que recrearse la vista. La excepción era, como no podía ser de otra forma, Itxaso, que estaba leyendo en una esquina.

Mark la observaba fijamente, aunque no se podía saber si quería asesinarla o…

-¡VAMOS NENAZA! – Se oyó gritar - ¡500 FLEXIONES! ¡VAMOS SEÑORITA! ¡MÁS RAPIDO!

Todas las miradas, incluidas las de Itxaso y "The Undertaker", se dirigieron al fondo del gimnasio, donde pudieron ver a dos hombres.

Uno era John Cena, que con una mochila gigantesca a la espalda (más grande que Big Show y el gran Khali juntos) hacia flexiones a toda velocidad. El otro, con sombrero, gafas de sol, camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, pantalones de camuflaje, botas militares y un silbato colgado del cuello, le gritaba.

-¿Y es quien es? – pregunto Batista vestido de asistenta mientras pasaba la fregona para recoger sus babas.

-El profesor de educación física – respondió Itxaso volviendo a su libro – Que por cierto, también es entrenador personal.

A una orden de su entrenador Cena se puso en pie sudoroso y jadeante.

-¡BIEN GUSANO! ¡MAÑANA TE DOBLARE EL ESFUERZO! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

-¡Señor, si señor!

-¡DESCANSE!

Cena se relajo, dejo caer la mochila llena de piedras y se fue a las duchas saludando con un gesto cansado a sus compañeros de trabajo. El profesor se coloco frente a los que iban a ser alumnos suyos aquel año.

-¡FIRMES GUSANOS! – exclamo

Cientos de lombrices salieron del suelo de hormigón y se pusieron en posición de "firmes". El profesor saco un bote de debajo de su sombrero y empezó a recoger lombrices como un loco, ya que el sábado se iba de pesca. Una vez lleno el bote, lo cerró y volvió a guardárselo bajo el sombrero.

-¡BIEN SEÑORITAS! ¡NO CREAIS QUE VOY A SER SUABE CON VOSOTROS POR SER EL PRIMER DIA! – grito ya dirigiéndose a los alumnos - ¡VAMOS! ¡A FORMAR!

Todos se pusieron en formación, como en el ejército. Todos menos, para variar, Itxaso, que seguía en su rinconcito leyendo. El profesor se acerco a ella y le quito el libro. El chillido de miedo de los adolescentes de la clase resonó por todo el país, y todos los de la clase, salvo los de la WWE (que no entendían nada) se apiñaron en el lado contrario a Itxaso temblando de miedo. Esta tenia la cabeza agachada levemente, por lo que su largo pelo negro le tapaba la cara. Se levanto despacio, mientras las paredes, cristales, material escolar, e incluso el aire mismo vibraban.

-Devuélvemelo… - dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-¡MIRA GUSANO, NO SE QUE TE HABRAS CREIDO PERO AQUÍ HAS VENIDO A SUDAR SANGRE! – grito el profesor.

Grabe error.

Itxaso levanto la cabeza, dejando ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo. Simultáneamente, fuera estallo una tormenta, se rompieron todos los cristales, callo un rayo y…

_Lo sentimos, esta escena ha sido tan sangrienta, violenta y apocalíptica que ha tenido que ser censurada._

El gimnasio había sido completamente destruido, había heridos por todas partes, incluyendo a los luchadores, y el profesor había desaparecido. Tan solo Mark "The undertaker" se mantenía en pie. Se bajo del piano al que se había subido y miro a Itxaso, que estaba de espaldas a el. Ya habían intentado todo para detenerla. Le habían disparado con pistolas, metralletas, bazokas, le avían recitado un poema, suplicado de rodillas que parara, rezado (eso si, cada uno a su dios/diosa/dioses). Le habían soltado una horda de ratones furiosos, tirado una bomba atómica, e incluso puesto el chiki-chiki (1), pero no le habían echo ni un rasguño. Lo habían intentado todo salvo...

Mark se acerco a ella con su lento paso característico. Itxaso se dio la vuelta y clavo sus ojos rojos, antes negros, en el.

Mark extendió una mano sin poder evitar estar nervioso. Nunca había echo algo así.

-Aquí tienes tu libro…

Itxaso lo cogió y al instante sus ojos volvieron a su color natural.

-Muchas gracias – dijo con una media sonrisa – Al final no vas a ser tan idiota.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Te lo diré a final de curso –respondió la joven ensanchando la sonrisa.

Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, salio de los restos humeantes del gimnasio.

-Esta chica no es normal… - comento Mark observando como se alejaba.

Y solo cuando estuvo seguro que ninguno de sus acompañantes estaba consciente, sonrió.

En una playa paradisíaca, con un hermoso atardecer de fondo pudo oírse un lastimero:

-Jo… ¿pero donde estoy?

Era Oscar, cuya mascara, al igual que el resto de su ropa, estaba sucia y rota por algunas partes. Estaba sentado en la arena, con los hermanos Hardy tumbados cada uno a un lado, durmiendo la borrachera.

De mientras, en su clase (el grupo B) había llegado el profesor de historia, un hombre bastante… entusiasta.

Y en cuanto le habían contado lo ocurrido con sus alumnos de la WWE, no corto ni perezoso había sacado brújulas, linternas, cascos, rodilleras, coderas, walkie-talkies, trajes de explorador, y vehículos varios que iban desde patines y bicicletas hasta helicópteros y aviones de rescate.

-¡vamos, hay que rescatar a los nuestros! ¡Buscaremos por tierra mar y aire! ¡Que no se diga que el grupo B abandona a los suyos! ¡En marcha!

Uno de los adolescentes, de piel blanca, pelo largo y negro como el carbón, colmillos realmente afilados, vestido completamente de negro y con para sol, soltó un bufido.

-Humanos… Sinceramente, no se que hago aquí…

Tras ese comentario, siguió al resto de sus compañeros fuera de la clase.

En el grupo C, estaban esperando a que Umaga volviera para empezar la clase, pero como no llegaba, mandaron a un chico a buscarle… y mas tarde a otro… y a otro… Pero ninguno volvió. El que si lo hizo fue el samoano, que saludo al profesor con un:

-Gracias por el postre.

Y se sentó en su sitio. Nadie volvió a ver a los chicos que habían mandado a buscarle.

Edge seguía asomando del suelo de la clase solo del pecho para arriba. Ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando oyó una explosión muy fuerte. No tubo que esperar más de media hora para que Itxaso entrara y se sentara en su sitio. Como no podía ser de otra forma, estaba leyendo.

-Esto… - murmuro Adam muy bajito, no fuera que le volviera a pegar.

-Te escucho - contesto Itxaso levantando la vista del libro para mirarle.

-¿Te importaría sacarme de aquí? - pregunto Edge poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia y usando su mejor tono "dulce"

Itxaso le observo pensativa un instante y se agacho a su lado dejando el libro abierto en su mesa.

-Por fa… - pidió Adam - Seré bueno…

Itxaso le sonrió y le saco con suavidad de allí, pero resbalaron y Edge callo sobre ella.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió…

En los sótanos tipo película de miedo del instituto, un hombre bastante siniestro se quedo mirando el muro que indicaba lo que podía pasar en este capitulo.

-Malditos crios… ahora tendré que limpiar eso…

Cuando logro quitar la pintada resulto que había otra debajo que ponía:

_Si queréis que el que abra la puerta sea "Undertaker" poner un 1 al principio de vuestro rev._

_Si en cambio, queréis que sea MVP, poner un 2._

_Por el contrario, si queréis que sea Umaga el que abra la puerta, poner un 3, y si además queréis que se coma a Edge, lo que debéis poner entonces será 3(devorado)_

_Aviso: aunque la autora pregunte, la autora finalmente hará lo que quiera ¡faltaría mas que para eso es ella lo quien escribe!_

-Malditos crios…

--

(1) para los lectores del otro lado del charco, que posiblemente no conozcan el chiki-chiki, a youtube me remito… Pero allá cada uno con lo que hace, no me hago responsable de posibles daños cerebrales. Yo aun tengo pesadillas desde que vi. Eurovisión…


	6. El enfrentamiento

Irunachan, gracias y bonita comparación xd

Red Machine, no era tan largo… aunque creo que este me salio corto para compensar xd. Y te recuerdo que solo puedo actualizar una vez a la semana y tengo varios fics empezados, así que no puedo ser muy rápida.

Khaos-Guita, gracias, tu entusiasmo siempre me alegra el día, aunque lo considero un pelin exagerado.

Mirmo, gracias por tu fidelidad… y si la chica ya te parece de ciencia ficción ya veras en el especial de Halloween ya…

Kairi Minamoto, creo que no eres la única a la que le gustaría que Randy Orton se hiciese pederasta… hay que reconocer que el tipo esta como un tren xd. Y por cierto… Edge esta encima de Itxaso porque ya lograron sacarle.

Un capitulo creo que mas corto de lo habitual… y bastante peor. O eso me parece a mí (he cambiado de libreta y esta tiene los cuadraditos mas pequeños, así que no se realmente lo que me va a ocupar)

La votación salio de la siguiente manera: 3 (devorado), 1 voto. 3, 1 voto. 2, 0 votos. 1, 1 voto.

¿Qué tenéis contra el pobre MVP? Se ha deprimido y todo porque no le voto nadie y he tenido que consolarle…

Ya se me ha ido la pinza, anda os dejo leer antes de que monte otra historia aquí "arriba"

--

Itxaso le sonrió y le saco con suavidad de allí, pero resbalaron y Edge callo sobre ella.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió…

Los dos levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron con Undertaker en la puerta, mirando a Edge cabreado. Mark cogió al rubio del pelo y lo levanto hasta que sus pies quedaron a varios centímetros del suelo.

-¿se puede saber que intentabas depravado? - gruño.

-A ver, idiota - comento Itxaso levantándose - ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez yo estaba cómoda con Adam encima?

Los dos hombres miraron a la adolescente sin habla, pero Mark enseguida se recupero.

-No sabes como es este tío.

-Déjame pensar... Agresivo, oportunista, canalla, aprovechado, traidor, apasionado. Imprevisible... Interesante. En cambio, tu eres vengativo, destructivo, frío, un poquito, vale, muy idiota y todavía más previsible. A-bu-ri-do - al decirlo, Itxaso recalco cada silaba - No me pierdo un solo show. Ahora, suéltale.

Mark dejo a Edge en el suelo sin terminar de creérselo. Este aprovecho y se puso junto a Itxaso, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y sonriendo burlonamente. La chica le aparto y volvió a su sitio, para retomar la lectura de su novela.

Los dos hombres se lanzaron una mirada desafiante, llena de odio y se sentaron cada cual en su sitio.

Es decir, cada uno a un lado de Itxaso.

En unos momentos llegaron el resto de compañeros de clase, todos con alguna parte del cuerpo vendada y/o escayolada. Y eso incluía a MVP, ya que se había cruzado con Kane en la enfermería y este había pagado su mal genio con el.

Las horas que quedaban pasaron con normalidad, se estrello un avión contra el edificio destrozando la pared que daba a la calle, una discusión sobre la teoría del comportamiento ambivalente de las gambas entre Edge y

Alvin termino en batalla campal, hubo dos inundaciones, tres huracanes y un terremoto, y por supuesto, Itxaso no dejo de leer en ningún momento.

Lo normal.

Cuando salieron se dirigieron casi automáticamente a la parada de autobuses. Itxaso alcanzo a Mark y tiro de su cazadora para llamar su atención. Undertaker se giro y la miro.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Dijiste que me dirías a la salida si te había molestado mi "bromita" ¿recuerdas?

-No tengo tiempo para una niña como tu - sentencio "the deadman" dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino.

-Valla... si resulta que eres un cobarde.

Mark se dio la vuelta entrecerrando los ojos y se coloco frente a la adolescente desafiante.  
-Di el desafió, puedo ganarte a cualquier cosa.

-¿Cualquier cosa? - pregunto Itxaso con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Cualquier cosa - afirmo Undertaker muy seguro.

-¡Te reto a un concurso de contar chistes!

La mandíbula de Mark callo por la sorpresa. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. Quien le mandaría decir nada... Pero ahora no se podía negar.

-Acepto.

De la nada apareció un escenario con dos micrófonos. Itxaso estaba en el de la derecha y Undertaker en el de la izquierda.

-Las damas primero...

-Dos caníbales se están comiendo a un meteorólogo y va uno y dice "¿no te sabe a rayos?"

-Una mujer va al medico y este le pregunta "¿puedo examinarle los pechos?" "claro" "sobresaliente y sobresaliente"

-¿Qué hace un músico en la biblioteca? Dar la nota

-¿Cuál es el colmo de los colmos? Perder un imperdible.

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un carnicero? Tener un perro salchicha.

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un sastre? Tener un hijo botones y un hija bobina.

Siguieron con la batalla de chistes. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor y jadeaban, sin que ninguno consiguiera una ventaja clara, la pelea era feroz y muy igualada. Llegaron a la sección de "chistes blancos"

-esto era un chiste tan malo tan malo que pegaba a los chistes mas pequeñitos.

-Esto era una cigüeña que llevaba a un niño de tres años. El niño la mira y le dice "reconócelo, te has perdido"

-Va una canica y vuelca.

-van dos y se cae el del medio.

Y por supuesto, a la de chistes sexistas.

-Por qué hacen falta millones de espermatozoides para fertilizar un ovulo? porque los espermatozoides son masculinos y se niegan a preguntar el camino.

-Un hombre y una mujer caen desde un rascacielos ¿Quién llega primero? El hombre, porque la mujer va limpiando cristales.

-Dios llama a Adán y le dice: tengo una noticia buena y una mala.

"La buena primero", contesta Adán. Dios responde: "te voy a hacer 2

Regalos, un cerebro y un pene". "Fantástico, y la mala?"

"No tienes suficiente sangre para hacer funcionar los 2 al mismo tiempo".

Por desgracia, en ese momento llegaron los autobuses y tuvieron que dejarlo en empate. Se subieron a los autobuses y cada uno se fue a su casa. Junto a Itxaso se sentó el chico pálido y de colmillos afilados. Era el mejor amigo de la adolescente, y su vecino. Se llamaba Louis (1)

Era un chico perfectamente normal salvo por un minúsculo e insignificante detalle sin importancia. Era un vampiro, de hay que siempre fuera con el para-sol. Y es que el lema del instituto era "Mientras pague nos da igual que sea de este mundo o del otro"

Mark, cuando llego a su casa se metió en su cama con forma de ataúd. Había sido un día muy largo.

En mitad de la selva africana, los hermanos Hardy por fin despertaban del sopor producido por el alcohol. Miraron a su alrededor desorientados.

-Lo que ha cambiado la discoteca ¿no? - comento Jeff

-Pues si... ¿Cuándo llevamos durmiendo?

-Ni idea...

Justo entonces, se oyó un grito a lo Tarzan y apareció Oscar balanceándose en una liana con solo un taparrabos y la mascara.

-Por fin despertais - comento dejando el tigre muerto que llevaba bajo el brazo en el suelo

-¿Dónde estamos? - pregunto Matt

-En la selva... ¿o es que no lo ves?

Detrás de un árbol apareció el hombre siniestro con una fregona y un cubo

-¿y usted quien es? - le pregunto Jeff

- El conserje - gruño

-¿Un conserje en la selva? - pregunto Oscar extrañado

-¡Que selva ni que pamplinas!¡esto son los decorados del taller de teatro!

El conserje les cogió de las orejas y los saco del instituto.

-Os va a caer un castigo ejemplar cuando mañana le cuente al director que os quedasteis después de que el instituto cerrara...

-¿Y el tigre? - pregunto Matt desorientado

-¿Qué tigre? ¿El peluche?

Los hermanos Hardy se echaron a reír y el conserje los echo de una patada en el trasero, una para los tres. Oscar, que se había vestido nadie sabia cuando, suspiro y se despidió de los hermanos, que se seguían riendo y cada uno volvió a su casa.

--

Pues no... resulta que es igual de largo que los demás... Y para el que no lo haya pillado, oscar nunca salio del instituto, estaba todo el rato en el taller de teatro.

(1) Si, es un homenaje a "Entrevista con el vampiro".


	7. Y llego halloween 1ª parte

Como tengo mucha prisa y algunos revs son bastante parecidos, voy a abreviar dando las gracias por los ánimos, a la mitad de I-K-Art por la sinceridad y aclararle a mirmo07 que no tenia intención de pegarle, aunque es verdad que el argumento cada vez se aleja mas del titulo… aunque… creo que a esta historia mucho sentido no se le puede buscar.

Bien… ahora tengo que pedir perdón por adelantado. Últimamente no estoy de un humor adecuado para escribir esto. Será la crisis. Por ese motivo, cuando me he dado cuenta de que estaba cambiando de género, he dejado el "especial" de halloween a la mitad y colgare la segunda parte cuando me salga, así que no esperéis actualización, porque igual tenéis que estar meses esperando. Lo siento, pero no me sale y estoy viendo que la poca calidad que tenia al principio la esta perdiendo. Vuelvo a disculparme y espero que podáis comprenderlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo paso deprisa y con toda la normalidad que cabía esperar de unas clases que contaban con luchadores profesionales entre sus alumnos.

Cada discusión acababa en pelea, 583,5 profesores pidieron la baja por depresión los primeros 15 días, Itxaso dejo bien claro que no soportaba a Mark, pero se llevaba bien con el resto del mundo, incluso a veces ayudaba a los luchadores menos espabilados con los deberes, aunque fueran de otros grupos. Y por supuesto, ella y Edge habían creado una asociación para hacerle la vida imposible a Undertaker, o AHVIU para abreviar.

Los luchadores no se habían esperado que las asignaturas de secundaria fueran tan difíciles, así que teñían que aprovechar cualquier momento para estudiar, ya fuera entre clase y clase, entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento, en la ducha, mientras comían e incluso durante los shows. Por ejemplo, Khali y Mark, como tardaban tanto en llegar al ring aprovechaban para ir haciendo los deberes. Se hizo común que durante los combates por parejas el que se quedara en el esquinero estuviera con un libro de texto, y que en vez de discutir en el ring sobre quien se merece que combates o quien es el verdadero campeón, etc. se preguntaran la tabla periódica, o quienes participaron el las guerras punicas, o que es la fotosíntesis, o cualquier cosa que hubieran dado en el instituto.

Claro que luego en clase discutían el doble.

A medida que se acercaba el final de octubre, la decoración fue volviéndose cada vez más tétrica y siniestra. Aparecieron calabazas y murciélagos, sin que hubiera una sola araña se cubrieron casi todas las esquinas de telarañas (¡¡gracias a vuestro amigo y vecino Spiderman!!) Los fluorescentes fueron sustituidos por antorchas en las paredes y a las paredes se les callo misteriosamente la pintura, dejando al descubierto que estaban echas con piedras antiguas y grises, como de mazmorra.

Finalmente, llego halloween, y tuvieron que ir disfrazados a clase, ya que después, por la tarde, había baile de disfraces, además de que mas tarde algunos habían quedado para ir a pedir caramelos. Así que iban a tirarse allí al menos hasta el anochecer.

Lo que era el grupo A, era bastante variado en tema de disfraces. Aparte de los típicos de hadas, brujas y monstruos varios, que era de lo iban los alumnos "tradicionales" Dave Batista iba de Tarzan, Kane de tomate, Randy Orton de bebe, MVP de mariposa, pero las risas mas escandalosas se escucharon cuando entro Mark pintado de azul y con un traje como el de los pitufos, salvo que en negro.

-Pero… ¿De que vas disfrazado? – pregunto la mariposa Alvin aguantándose la risa como podía.

-De pitufo siniestro ¿Algún problema?

MVP no respondió, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta, o más bien, en las personas que estaban en la puerta. Mark se volvió y tardo varios instantes en comprender que estaba viendo.

Itxaso estaba en la puerta, y había logrado que toda la atención masculina se centrara en ella. Iba con un vestido negro y largo, abierto por detrás, con una pequeña cola que se deslizaba detrás de ella suavemente, barriendo el suelo. Lo que le cubría la espalda era una tela semitransparente que se sujetaba gracias a unas finas tiras de metal de aspecto cromado que llevaba en las muñecas y en el cuello, aunque esta ultima era un poco mas gruesa y de ella colgaba una pequeña piedra negra que atraía la atención hacia el escote.

El pelo de la adolescente caía en elegantes ondas y tenia el aspecto del vinilo y el tacto de la seda. La piel, en comparación parecía pálida y eso resaltaba sus labios rojos. Como colofón, llevaba un sombrero que recordaba al de las brujas.

Estaba espectacular, y por eso mismo era perfectamente natural que nadie se diera cuanta que iba cogida del brazo de su socio Adam, que iba de obispo.

Al verla Mark se sintió repentinamente ridículo con su disfraz y se escaqueo discretamente al baño para cambiarse y volvió de preso, con cadenas y traje a rayas incluido. Gracias a dios, se quito el maquillaje azul.

Pasó una hora y comenzaron a descontrolarse las cosas porque los profesores no aparecían. Y claro esta, los luchadores (y algunos adolescentes) no perdieron esta oportunidad de competir. Kane y Undertaker estaban dando una brutal paliza a Edge y MVP, Batista y El Asesino de leyendas estaban inmersos en una furiosa, angustiosa, desgarradora y dolorosa partida de ajedrez.

En el grupo B, Khali (disfrazado de tigre) Umaga (disfrazado de caníbal) y Big Show (disfrazado de carpa de circo) peleaban a sillazos en una clase en la que misteriosamente faltaban la mitad de los adolescentes.

Y en el grupo C… Bueno, mientras los hermanos Hardy y Rey Misterio competían a ver quien hacia la pirueta mas complicada, Louis escribía en una libreta unos caracteres extraños y desconocidos para los humanos. Cansado de esperar, se colgó la mochila a la espalda y fue a ver a su amiga. Abrió la puerta de la clase y asomo la cabeza. Apenas vio a Itxaso su mandíbula callo dejando al descubierto sus colmillos afilados.

-¡¡Estas para ponerte un piso!! – exclamo acercándose a ella

-Bueno, si me pagas la hipoteca…

-Veo que aquí tampoco ha venido ningún profesor. – comento el vampiro, que iba con esmoquin

-Te recuerdo que es halloween, y ya sabes que significa eso en este instituto - suspiro Itxaso cerrando la novela.

Mark, que estaba rodeando "cariñosamente" el cuello de Adam con las cadenas de su disfraz, mientras que este cambiaba de color misteriosamente, escucho la conversación de los dos adolescentes y se acerco un poco mas para `poder escuchar mejor.

-Si… A ver que pasa este año… Por cierto ¿estas preparada para lo de esta noche? – pregunto Louis.

-Por supuesto – una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por los labios de la joven - va a ser divertido

-Y muy peligroso… para los demás - añadió el vampiro divertido.

-Adoro halloween… - suspiro Itxaso - ¿Vamos a ver que pasa?

-Claro.

La adolescente recogió sus cosas, se colgó la mochila a la espalda y los dos salieron de la clase. Mark soltó a Edge y los siguió. Por otro lado, MVP logro escaparse de Kane, pero para su desgracia, callo encima del tablero donde Batista y Randy se estaban midiendo, haciendo que las piezas salieran volando. Por supuesto, los dos luchadores no se lo tomaron bien y terminaron el trabajo que había empezado Glen.

Itxaso y Louis se recorrieron casi todo el instituto, seguidos por Undertaker, sin que ninguno viera la más mínima señal de los profesores, el director o el conserje. Ya estaban apunto de rendirse y dar por echo que lo único extraño que iba a pasar aquel año es que los "adultos" se habían olvidado de venir cuando una risa de malo-malísimamente-malo retumbo en el aire. Los dos sonrieron y echaron a correr en dirección a la risa.

Al sótano.


	8. Y llego halloween 2ª parte

Kairi Minamoto, muchas gracias me alegro que te guste tanto.

Red Machine, tranquila, no voy a matar a nadie…en este capitulo xd.

aDriian, lo primero bienvenido ya que es la primera vez que "te veo" y lo segundo, gracias por los ánimos… y por los dos revs. Prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

Lita, no pasa nada… Se lo que es tener el ordenador fastidiado… es por eso por lo solo actualizo una vez a la semana. Espero que el tullo se arregle pronto, porque con la temida crisis… (Ya te vale… leer fics en clase xd)

Mileena, te llevas el premio al rev mas corto que he recibido nunca xd. Pero se agradece igual.

Y por ultimo: Khaos-Guita

Lo primero, hago todo lo que puedo ¬¬ ¿vale? Y lo segundo, espero que te guste… porque este te lo dedico a ti.

Capitulo dedicado a Khaos-Guita por ser su santo.

Ps: un detalle importante, aunque se escriba I-t-x-a-s-o, se lee Ichaso. Que me acabo de dar cuenta que debe de haber mucha gente que no sepa como se pronuncia. Siento no haberlo comentado antes xd. Y respecto al final… bueno, es un especial de Halloween ¿no? Ya sabéis, fantasmas, vampiros, brujas… magia…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un silencio mortal se extendía por el templo. Todos los fieles estaban arrodillados con la cabeza inclinada en actitud devota. Un vestido con túnica, una larga barba postiza, y un colgante con el signo de Microsoft subió al pulpito. Su voz resonó por toda la magnifica estancia.

-Hermanos... nos hemos reunido aquí para rendir culto a lo único que realmente merece la pena.

El "sacerdote" se agacho, y cuando volvió a incorporarse llevaba un portátil en las manos, que coloco sobre el altar.

-En el nombre de Microsoft, del Messenger y del Hotmail. Oremos.

Todos los presentes se incorporaron y murmuraron al unísono la oración mas sagrada del Hotmailismo.  
Hotmail nuestro, que estas en Internet  
danos hoy los megas de cada día  
y perdona nuestras faltas de ortografía  
así como nosotros perdonamos tu lentitud  
No nos dejes caer en el spam  
¡Y acelera de una vez!  
¡Joder!

golpeo brevemente el portátil y se volvió a los fieles.

-Hermanos... recordemos los mandamientos de nuestra religión:  
1. Utilizaras el Hotmail sobre todos los servidores de Internet.  
2. No caerás en el spam.  
3. Leerás el correo no deseado.  
4Adoraras al creador de Windows, que ahora no recuerdo como se llama, sobre todas las cosas.  
5. Nunca romperás una cadena de e-mails.  
6. No borraras ningún correo, ni siquiera la publicidad.  
7. Estarás siempre conectado al MSN, aunque estés durmiendo

8. Llevaras siempre un aparato electrónico que te permita acceder a tu correo.

9. Miraras si tienes un e-mail nuevo a cada segundo

10. Ps l k ps scrbrs smpr n lngj abrvd.

Tras fuertes golpes resonaron por todo el templo de mármol y las enormes puertas de ébano tallado se abrieron bruscamente, golpeando las paredes. La luz entro en la estancia a raudales, dejando ver una figura femenina en la entrada.

-Chicos, no es por interrumpir… - Todos se estremecieron al oír la voz de Itxaso ¿Qué hacia ella en su lugar sagrado? – pero es que hace un buen rato que ha empezado el capitulo, y los lectores tienen que estar preguntándose que tiene que ver esto con el final del capitulo anterior.

-¿CÓMO? - preguntaron todos los luchadores al unísono - ¿Qué ya ha comenzado el capitulo?

- A ver listos - dijo la adolescente armándose de la poca paciencia de la que disponía - respondedme a una cosa… si la perturbada de la escritora no hubiese escrito esto… ¿Estaríamos aquí?

Unos instantes de silencio…

Y todos salieron en desbandada hacia las posiciones que ocupaban al final del capitulo anterior. Solo Itxaso quedo allí.

-Querida creadora mía - dijo en voz alta - Te juro que como vuelvas a montar un numerito así, desvelo que lo primero que escribiste fue el ultimo párrafo del capitulo final en el que yo…

Una pelota de goma negra apareció como por arte de magia en la boca de la adolescente, interrumpiéndola. Itxaso hizo un gesto amenazante al cielo y se quito la pelota de la boca.

-¡Y a ver si aceleras! ¡Que se te echan las navidades encima y todavía nos tienes en halloween!

Y dicho esto, volvió con Louis a la puerta del sótano.

Ambos estaba observado la cerradura de la puerta. Cualquiera de los dos podía derribar la puerta o destrozar la cerradura, pero es que había algo al otro lado. Algo oscuramente poderoso. Se miraron. Al parecer el incidente de aquel año iba a ser mucho mas serio de lo habitual. Sacaron unas potentes linternas y tiraron la puerta abajo.

Lo que vieron les hizo gritar de terror.

Mark, que no sabia cuando se había quitado el disfraz y puesto su traje habitual, salio de su escondite al oír el grito. Trago saliva. Nunca había visto nada igual.

El sótano había perdido todas sus telarañas, la suciedad y la humedad. Habían colocado una moqueta en el suelo, pintado las paredes de rosa y colocado en estas postres de Hello Kity y de la Barbie. También había corazones y florecillas de decoración. Y aun peor, los muebles eran de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada

Una figura encapuchada que estaba sentada en una silla-corazón de espaldas a ellos, se giro y soltó un gritito al verles. Con un movimiento rápido, se levanto y tiro de una palanca que estaba junto al tocador.

Todas las paredes y el techo giraron mostrando una habitación mucho más agradable. Los profesores estaban semidesnudos, encadenados a la pared. La iluminación descendió hasta quedar en una leve penumbra, las paredes volvieron a ser de piedra. Las ratas, telarañas, arañas, cucarachas y demás volvieron, aunque un poco mareados. En el suelo, había un círculo de invocación demoníaca dibujado con sangre. Ah, no, que era ketchup.

-Valla valla… El vampiro, la bruja y el luchador… ¿A que debo el honor? - pregunto el encapuchado con voz grave.

-Nah, ya sabes, es Halloween, alguien intenta desatar las fuerzas del mal de una forma u otra y hay que detenerle - resumió Itxaso -Por cierto ¿Qué pretendes?

-¡¿Crees que voy a contarte que planeo convocar a una legión de demonios para conquistar el mundo y eliminar a los lideres mundiales?! - exclamo el encapuchado indignado.

Momento de silencio.

-Pues nos lo has dicho - comento Louis.

Otro momento de silencio.

-¡Mierda! - el encapuchado se coloco frente al circulo de invocación demoníaca con los brazos extendidos - Pero no viviréis para contarlo. - comenzó a murmurar una extraña letanía - Rang em sit sue elem nat zust kcy hola retnet ¿Qué tal? Vres efer…

Itxaso suspiro y fue a liberar a los profesores, mientras, el círculo de invocación demoníaca comenzaba a brillar.

-Esa es mi nieta - sonrió José Maria

-¡Un momento! - exclamo Mark - Si eres su nieta… significa… ¡que eres hija de Tumadre!

Itxaso saco un mando de la mochila y le dio al botón de pausa, haciendo que todos los demás quedaran congelados en el tiempo.

-A ver… - suspiro - Una nota aclaratoria para que los lectores entendáis los desvaríos de la autora. "Tumadre" es el nombre de mi madre. Si, ya se que es un lió, pero si tenéis quejas hablad con la pirada de mi creadora. Además, porque no acaba aquí la cosa, "Marky" y mi madre estuvieron liados, (cuando eran jóvenes, se sobreentiende) y ella le enseño todo lo que sabia. Pero claro, este invecil, cuando vio que no le podía sacar más conocimientos, la dejo. O eso me han contado a mí. Por eso mi abuelo y el se odian. Explicado ya parte de mí historia familiar, y el tema del nombre de mi madre, sigamos - la adolescente le dio al botón del play y guardo el mando mientras la historia volvía a ponerse en marcha.

-Te ha costado darte cuenta - bufo el tutor.

Undertaker le lanzo una mirada asesina y echo el puño hacia atrás

-Chicos, tenemos que evitar la destrucción del mundo ¿recordáis? - intervino Louis que seguía liberando profesores.

Los dos hombres se lanzaron una mirada cargada de odio y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Será mejor que os valláis. - les dijo Itxaso cuando ya habían soltado a todos. - Abuelo, guíales tú. Y en cuanto a vosotros dos - añadió clavando la mirada en el vampiro y el luchador. - Como le pase algo a mi abuelo os las veréis conmigo.

-Pero ¿Y tu? - pregunto Louis

-Yo tengo que parar a ese pirado… y ya sabes que si se interrumpe una invocación se abre una puerta dimensional que dejaría vía libre para que entrara dios sabe que en nuestro mundo.

-¿Estas loca? - pregunto Mark - ¡No puedes hacerlo sola!

-¿Ah, no? - Itxaso sonrió de aquella diabólica manera y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo - ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió en educación física cuando me quitaron la novela? Estaré bien, así que largaos.

Louis y su abuelo obedecieron, seguidos de los profesores. Pero Mark se quedo allí plantado.

-He dicho que te vallas.

-No puedo dejar que pelees sola.

La adolescente le miro a los ojos, hizo un gesto con la mano y el salio despedido hacia atrás, aterrizando en las escaleras. La puerta se cerró apenas toco el suelo, reparándose sola.

Se lanzo contra ella, pero no logro abrirla, y tampoco tirarla abajo. Comenzó a aporrearla desesperado mientras intentaba recordar. Parecía que hacia siglos que no usaba sus conocimientos para nada mas que aparecer, desaparecer, robar almas y mandar a la gente de vacaciones al infierno.

Golpeo la puerta con rabia. Maldita sea, lo había olvidado casi todo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Itxaso se giro y clavo sus ojos ahora rojos en el círculo de invocación donde ya se estaba formando una figura. No podía hacer nada hasta que llegase. Apretó los dientes.

Las luces disminuían, una sensación de frío y de oscura proximidad se apoderaron de la habitación. Era algo aterradoramente indescriptible, horripilantemente oscuro, primariamente poderoso.

La adolescente tenia la respiración acelerada, el corazón desbocado y las palmas de las manos, así como la frente y la espalda empapadas en sudor.

Finalmente, una criatura que parecía sacada de las peores pesadillas jamás imaginadas, apareció en el círculo. Era humaniforme, pero tenia le piel escamosa, uñas negras largas y afiladas, dientes como dagas, cuernos retorcidos, cola de escorpión y patas grandes y poderosas, rematadas por unas garras de tres dedos muy afiladas.

Itxaso clavo la mirada en los ojos reptilianos del que iba a ser su oponente y se preparo. Iba a ser, con mucha probabilidad, la pelea mas dura de su vida.

Mark iba a volver a golpear la puerta cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Se volvió con la rapidez que da la desesperación. Era Louis.

Comprendió al instante lo que quería el vampiro y se aparto. Este apoyo una mano en la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

La boca de "the deadman" se abrió por la sorpresa. Estaba contemplando el espectáculo más aterradoramente bello que hubiese podido imaginar. Itxaso, con sus ojos rojos, el pelo ondeando como si estuviese en medio de un huracán, el rostro contorsionado en una expresión de rabia salvaje casi demoníaca y un aura de luz brillante rodeándola.

Una explosión de luz les cegó. Mark se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar a la habitación, pero no era capad de enfocar, y el vampiro no estaba mejor. Sintió que alguien pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad. Volvió a frotarse los ojos y por fin sus ojos volvieron a enfocar correctamente. Y no le gusto nada lo que vio.

Edge sostenía a una inconsciente Itxaso. No había rastro ni de la criatura ni del encapuchado. Mark dio un paso con gesto amenazante, pero, como si eso hubiera sido una señal, todo el edificio comenzó a temblar. Los tres se miraron, y pasado un instante, salieron corriendo como si fueran uno solo, el rubio con Itxaso en brazos.

En la salida se encontraron con todos sus compañeros, y justo cuando salieron, el instituto se vino abajo y la adolescente despertó.

-Valla - susurro mirando a Adam alzando una ceja - ¿Me has salvado?

-Por supuesto, no podía permitir perder al amor de mi vida - sonrió Edge dejándola en el suelo suavemente.

Mark le soltó una mirada asesina, pero la contestación de Itxaso le calmo.

-Querrás decir que no podías permitirte perder a una aliada poderosa. - miro a lo que quedaba del edificio y soltó un largo y entrecortado suspiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Louis preocupado.

-No mucho…

-Será mejor que cada uno vuelva a su casa… - comento el director - Además, no creo que podamos reconstruir el instituto hasta las navidades.

Cada uno se monto en sus respectivos autobuses, pero en cuanto se sentó Itxaso comprendió una gran verdad y exclamo:

-¡Pero tendrá morro! ¡La que ha liado esta pirada solo para justificar poner el especial de navidad justo después del especial de Halloween!

De pie entre las ruinas del edificio, estaba el encapuchado.

-Disfruta ahora, brujita - susurro - Porque ya veras la transformación que te espera.

Y tras soltar su risa de malo-malísimamente-malo, desapareció.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toma paranoia XD. En fin, tened en cuenta que se supone que es un especial de halloween, de hay que hubiese tanta cosa sobrenatural… Y bueno, dejadme revs si creéis que los merezco. Por cierto, lo del "hotmailismo" se lo debo a Alba que estábamos hablando por el Hotmail (yo desde mi móvil) y una cosa llevo a la otra xd.


End file.
